


Hele-a Nu

by Seanbiggerstaffrox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Swedish Chef Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanbiggerstaffrox/pseuds/Seanbiggerstaffrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets hit by a curse that makes him talk like the Swedish Chef</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hele-a Nu

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk

Derek gets hit by a curse. For nearly a week afterwards, it seems like nothing’s wrong. Then Derek actually speaks. It’s a testament to how little he talks that it takes them seven days to notice what the curse did to him. Predictably, Stiles is the reason Derek speaks in the first place. The teen’s being an annoying little shit and finally Derek has enough.

“Shoot zee foock up Steeles.”

Everyone freezes, staring at Derek in horror and confusion.

“What?” Stiles says.

Derek’s frowning. “I seeed...” The wolf snarls, trying to glare down at his lips. “Guddemmeet. Vhet’s heppeneeng?”

The whole pack’s gaping, totally floored.

Derek has no intention of speaking again, but a short “bork bork bork” slips out.

“Oh my god.” Stiles says. “Oh my freaking god. Is this heaven?”

Everyone glares at him.

“Dude, you’re the Swedish Chef!”

“Oh!” Isaac says, sudden realization on his face.

“Wow.” Scott mutters.

“Vhu's zee Svedeesh Cheff?” Derek asks.

“Oh my god, this is priceless.” Stiles says, digging out his phone and pointing it at Derek. He opens the video recorder app. “Come on, say more stuff.”

“Steeles stup it.” Derek snaps.

“Oh fuck yes.” Stiles mutters.

“Poot thet evey.” Derek growls, stomping over. Stiles moves out of the way, skirting around Scott. “I'm sereeuoos, hurdy gurdy.” Derek snaps. Stiles cracks up.

“I’m making that my ringtone.” Stiles gasps, pressing buttons on his phone. “Oh my god, someone call me.”

“Stiles.” Scott says disapprovingly while Isaac shrugs and dials Stiles’ number.

_“Hurdy gurdy. Hurdy gurdy.”_

Stiles laughs so hard he keels over and Derek rips the phone out of Stiles’ hand and crushes it.

“Dude!” Stiles protests. Derek narrows his eyes.

“Well, now we know what the curse does.” Scott says. “How do we break it?”

“Do we have to?” Stiles asks. Derek slaps him up the head.


End file.
